


Coffee

by Golbez



Series: Little Boxes [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Coffee, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sari Sumdac has a new car. Sam Witwicky is sent to talk to her. Movieverse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

"So...let me get this straight," she said, breaking the silence, "You're telling me that my car is actually an alien robot from outer space who's stranded here on Earth."

"Uh...yeah," said Sam, quietly looking the woman seated across the small table over again. Her bright red hair, coupled with dark skin and bright blue eyes made her stand out in the otherwise empty and dull cafe, and that was without considering the bright orange dress she wore.

"Well, that's cool," she said, grinning at him. "So do they have names? Like, NDR or...oh! Ruinator - corny but still cool."

Sam scratched the back of his neck, glancing down at the cup of expensive coffee on his side of the table. Sari had insisted on treating him to this particular drink, refusing to take no for an answer.

"His name's Sunstreaker," he said finally, remembering the name from the reports Prowl had been fretting over. They hadn't counted on the Twins accidentally destroying the very cars they had scanned.

"Your coffee's getting cold," said Sari, smiling at him before taking a sip out of her own cup. As she lowered the cup, she spoke some more. "I'm guessing Sunstreaker isn't the only alien robot on this planet."

"He's not," said Sam, shaking his head as picked up his cup of coffee, "He's one of the Autobots, from the planet Cybertron." Hesitant, he brought the cup to his lips, and soon found it tasted a bit too thick and strong. Quickly, he set the cup back down on the table.

"Say," began Sari, still smiling, "That yellow and black Camaro parked across the street wouldn't happen to be yours, would it?"

Sam nodded, smiling a little. This was much easier territory, a more comfortable topic for him. "His name's Bumblebee," he said, with just the slightest hint of pride.

Sari closed her eyes, taking a long sip from her cup, before putting it down on the table. She tilted her head, looking out the window behind Sam, before looking back at Sam and smiling cheerfully. "'Cause he just transformed and I think he's fighting off that other robot."

Sam leapt to his feet with a brief swear, before turning and racing out of the cafe.

Inside, Sari Sumdac leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and mused about what she was going to do with her car.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the scene in this drabble in my head for, well, several years now. It simply wouldn't go away, so I finally decided to write it down and here you go.
> 
> The movieverse version of Sari here was a lot more flirty in my head, but I pretty much ended up deciding on a slightly more subdued personality. She's still cheerful though, and being the current CEO of Sumdac Systems, she's a lot more intelligent than most people think.
> 
> She is a robot, and she's very much aware of this fact.


End file.
